Depending on the medical circumstances, reduced pressure may be used for, among other things, reduced-pressure therapy to encourage granulation at a tissue site, draining fluids at a tissue site, closing a wound, reducing edema, promoting perfusion, and fluid management. Some dressings, systems, and methods may include a canister or container positioned separate from a dressing for storing fluids drained or extracted from a tissue site for disposal. These containers are often bulky and cumbersome for a patient being treated, and may be prone to leaks and spills. Some dressings, systems, and methods may require frequent replacement of a dressing or other component applied to the skin of a patient, causing the patient irritation or discomfort. Improvements to dressings, systems, and methods that may, without limitation, enhance fluid management for increasing comfort, fluid capacity, ease of use, and the useable life of the dressing and system are desirable.